Mausoleums which are provided with multiple rows and columns of vaults are recognized as increasing in importance; however, the cost of construction is substantial, often requiring a large number of crypts in order to reduce the cost per vault, thus limiting its use to larger urban areas. Attempts have been made to reduce cost by prefabricating portions of the mausoleums without, however resulting in significant reduction in cost, and often the resulting structure is unattractive. Representative of the prior art in mausoleum constructions are the disclosures in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 919,126; 980,750; 1,167,888; 1,300,173.